Rocket Raccoon Vs Fox McCloud
Yeah, we've all been waiting for this. Intro (Main Theme, 0:00-0:20) Fox's squadron is flying their Arwings through space, not too far away from the Great Fox. Fox: All wings, check in! Fox leader, standing by! Falco: Fox three, standing by! Slippy: Fox nineteen, standing by! Peppy: Fox four, standing by! Krystal: Fox two, standing by! Peppy: Hey, can I please be upgraded to Fox s... ROB 64: Foxhole, standing by! You are free to head down. Fox: Copy that, heading down. (March at the Jedi Temple, 0:00-0:42) The arwings turn and fly down towards a futuristic-looking planet, not noticing another spaceship nearby. Inside, Rocket is in the pilot's seat; Wolf and Panther are in the back, immobilized by roots stemming from Groot, who is in the passenger seat. Rocket: Now, you're positive he's the one? Wolf: Yes... I swear on my life... Rocket: Great! Bounty's all ours, Groot! 100 million units! We're gonna be rich! Wolf: Hey, wait, the agreement was that we'd split the bounty five ways! Rocket: Yeah, wouldn't you say your life is worth more than 25 million units? I think by sparing ya, you're actually getting more bang for yer buck. Plus, if you disagree, I can always dump you out into space like that chameleon bloke and increase my share. Wolf:... Damn you... (Summon the Fearless, 0:00-1:04) Now on the planet surface, a futuristic city completely abandoned not too long ago, the Star Fox pilots emerge from their ships and begin to scan around. Falco: Whatever caused a planet this big to evacuate just like that... must have been big. Slippy: You think it's Andross? Fox: No, this planet wouldn't be of any use to him... I'm going ahead, alright? But as he turns around, he sees all his companions captured in an electrical net. Fox: Krystal! Falco! Rocket: Take 'em back to the ship, Groot! Groot runs in, picks up the net, and runs back to the ship, shrugging off Fox's blaster fire. As McCloud starts to use the Fox illusion, a shot at his feet stops, and he looks up to see Rocket on top of a fountain holding a massive gun. Rocket: 100 million units. That's what you're worth. Every Samus, every Boba Fett, every Deathstroke's gonna be after you with that big a price. Fox: Release my friends, now! Rocket: Hang tight, foxy. The guy who put the bounty on you in the first place is worth much more. You're the good guy. They're the bad guy. You're just gonna come with me and pretend to be my little hostage until his head's on my platter, hear me? Fox: I hear you. But even though I'm a fox... Fox shoots at Rocket, forcing the rodent to jump out of the way. Fox: I wasn't listening too good. Rocket: Fine by me, I was prepared to use force! Announcer: GO FUR BROKE! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you cheering for? Rocket! Fox! Draw! (Battle of the Heroes, 0:38-1:16) 60 Rocket fires his Gatling, forcing Fox to use the Fox illusion to dodge. He circles rocket, outpacing the bullets, and then shoots straight at him, kicking the gun into the air. Rocket swiftly brings out an electric combat knife and uses it to defend against Fox’s incoming kicks; Fox retains the offensive and forces Rocket back. 55 McCloud does the splits to avoid a swing from Rocket’s knife and punches him in the stomach. As Rocket recoils, Fox backflips back on to his feet and takes out his blaster, hitting Rocket with three solid shots. As he charges his blaster for a more powerful shot, Rocket recovers and uses his rocket skates to avoid the blast. Rocket flies over Fox’s head, striking him in the face as he goes, and lines up another run. Fox: Fire! Fox coats himself with a fiery aura and the two charge at each other with a shoulder check; Fox’s strength comes out on top, and Rocket is sent flying backwards, but he recovers easily and grabs his big gun from the ground. 50 Hundreds of bullets are shot at Fox, who whips out his reflector to send them all back. With quick reflexes, Rocket points his gun down and uses a rocket to propel himself into the air, avoiding the incoming bullets. Fox looks up, and losing Rocket in the sun, isn’t prepared when the raccoon shoots down at him using his skates. Fox is staggered, and Rocket begins a melee assault with his claws and his knife. After a couple slashes, Rocket runs a few quick laps around Fox’s feet to trip him up and climbs up his back, hopping onto his face and scratching it. With a backflip, Rocket hops off and stabs one of Fox’s feet with his knife, electrocuting him. Rocket: Sorry, robo-legs! 43 Fox reaches down and grabs Rocket by the tail before picking him up and throwing him to the ground. As he takes out his blaster and prepares to shoot the rodent between his legs, Rocket scampers out before the shots hit the ground. A backflip lands a kick to the back of Fox’s head, but he isn’t fazed, and turns around with a swift kick that grounds Rocket. Rocket looks at Fox and smirks; Fox looks down and sees a giant metal plate underneath him, which springs him high into the air. Rocket laughs, but then notices a grenade underneath him. It explodes, and Rocket flies into the air as well. 39 Fox’s manoeuvrability in the air plays to his advantage, and he blitzes across the sky with Fox Illusion, striking Rocket repeatedly before crabbing him in a chokehold and holding his blaster to Rocket’s head as they fall. Rocket slips out, kicks Fox’s gun to the ground and crawls onto his back. Pressing his feet to Fox’s back and leaping out of his boots, Rocket’s rocket skates fire forward, driving Fox into a heavy collision with the ground. Rocket lands safely and fires an additional grenade into Fox’s landing sight. Unbeknownst to him, Fox tosses a smoke bomb out of the rubble; the blast creates a think wall of fog which Fox uses to sneak behind Rocket. 31 With a sniff of the air, Rocket senses Fox behind him, and turns around with a punch. It’s too late, and Fox grabs Rocket by the neck, jumps into the air, and slams him into the ground. While Rocket is down, Fox short-hops over his body and does a midair drill-kick into his abdomen before kicking him into the air and again into a nearby pillar. Before Rocket can recover, Fox is on him, and kicks so fast it looks like he’s gained extra legs. Rocket endures all the blows as the pillar behind him cracks and eventually collapses; when it breaks, Rocket is sent flying through. 26 Fox sees Rocket struggling to get up, and takes a Smart Bomb out of his pocket. As he prepares to toss it towards Rocket, the racoon, out of instinct, takes out his laser pistol and fires at McCloud. The blast hits the bomb just as it leaves Fox’s hand. It goes off in a massive explosion, enveloping both fighters; Rocket barely escapes using his recovered skates, and as the blast settles, its revealed Fox used his reflector to protect himself from the blast. (Sharks Never Sleep, 3:01-3:23) 22 As soon as the two lock eyes again, they shoot off, rocket skates vs illusion, into a neaby hall. Weaving in and out between the columns supporting it, they shoot their laser pistols at each other, and dodge every blast the other shoots at them. Switching tactics, Rocket drops an electrical device on the ground before circling Fox, forcing him to move. Fox runs over the device and it explodes, tangling the hero in an electrical net. 14 Rocket leaps over with his knife, but before he lands, Fox kicks him backwards and stands up, brushing the net off. Rocket ducks behind a pillar, but the sound of a charging laser is heard, and the pillar is blown away by one of Fox’s charged shots. Taking out a knife of his own, Fox briefly duels Rocket again before using a close-range firefox to send Rocket flying backwards. 12 Rocket quickly sets up a swinging log trap to topple many of the nearby pillars into Fox’s way, separating the two, but Fox begins to blast through them. While Fox is preoccupied, Rocket throws his Mr. Flapper down and takes a wrench out of his jacket, quickly upgrading it. He finishes just as Fox clears his path, and aims a shot for Rocket’s final hiding place. 5'' Rocket: I live for the simple things. Like how much this is gonna hurt. ''3 Rocket leaps from his cover and fires his Hadron Enforcer. Fox activates his belt’s reflector, but the massive shot collides with the shield, and to Fox’s surprise, shatters it and blasts him. K.O!!! The blast destroys an entire section of the hall, and Fox’s body flies out, landing out near the Arwings. Rocket walks up, puts the enforcer down, and scans Fox with a device. Rocket: Still alive. Good. Now we wait. ???: No need to wait. I’m right here. Rocket looks up and sees Wolf approaching him, brushing loose twigs and leaves off his body. Rocket: You! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH GROOT! Wolf: He’s indisposed at the moment. (Cut to Groot playing Wii Sports in Rocket’s ship, cut back) Wolf: I’ve never been able to take out Fox myself, but you just made my day a whole lot easier. Not to mention, you did kill one of my crew members... Rocket: Actually, he’s just in the garbage chute. Wolf: It matters not. No “Guardian of the Galaxy” is strong enough to take me on immediately after McCloud. Rocket: On that, we disagree. To be continued... Outro (GotG Main Theme, 0:24-onwards) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ROCKET RACCOON!!! Misc. *This is MP999's first off-season battle he doesn't consider to be a joke battle in any way *The music used in this battle is the Main Theme of Star Fox from Super Sm4sh Brothers, Jack Trammell's Summon the Fearless, John Williams' Battle of the Heroes and Jedi Temple March, and Sharks Never Sleep from the Civil War Trailer *For MP999's other One Minute Melees, click here *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:Gun Fights Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees